Too Stubborn…
by FrozenWantsRiot
Summary: Captain Kathryn Janeway and former borg drone Seven of Nine better now known as Annika HansenJaneway are newly married and content to spend however long it takes on Voyager and when the ship gets damaged it's up to the captain to pull the crew together.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star trek: Voyager, any of it's characters or any of those fancy words they use to explain how things are suppose to work. It's pretty much safe to assume I own nothing that appears in this story expect for maybe the plotline, Scoop and Digger and Katie Jr. and I honestly donno how much claim I can hold over them anyway.

Yuri content warning: This contains Female/Female coupling also a child genetically created solely between to females it will be explained in the storyline. So if any of that offends you don't read you've been warned thanks. Also I'd like to note this is not a J/7 get together fic this is a J/7 already together fic since there seems to be a lacking in those.

NTH: Note I know about my grammar it sucks I'm working on it ok nobody's perfect. You've been pre warned about content so I don't expect any flames on this story. Positive constructive feedback or hey if you just loved it. Then tell me feed the NTH and if you really have to flame me please make it funny something like. "You suck may hot blond borgs wake you up in the middle of the night only wanting to discuss math problems."

_To stubborn…_

Captain Kathryn Janeway sighed happily letting a smile creep onto her lips smoothing out her white tux and straightening her tie she also brushed her hair back from her eyes. It was her wedding day and she was nervous as hell. No they weren't back on earth but that fact didn't seem to bother her much anymore Voyager felt so much like home now.

Janeway stood pacing back and fourth in holodeck1 it had been programmed to look like a traditional church chapel for the occasion. With high stained glass windows, big oak doors, white walls, the works. Except there weren't any crosses the entire crew thought it best to avoid that part of it as not to stir up religious differences.

She hadn't seen Seven in a two weeks and if there was such a thing as blued balledness for women she had it on top of the normal premarital jitters. Chakotay chucked turning his head from side to side watching the Starship captain pace.

"Watch it you'll where a hole right through the ship." Kathryn couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"I'm trying to calm down. I just can't seem to." Chakotay smiled shaking his as he followed shaking with excitement and possibly panicking Janeway down the walk way to take in their places as the wedding would start soon. He'd never seen her so nervous or happy for that matter. The hole hall was decorated with beautiful red and white roses the colors that represented the couple. Kathryn came to a halt standing where normally the groom would be, Chakotay next to her in the best mans place.

Neelix started playing the organ signaling for the precession to begin. First Naomi dressed in a pink dress, came skipping down the isle tossing flowers around, she got to the end of the isle and took her place.

Next was B'Elanna Torres wearing a red dress her curly hair held up in a pony tail and Tom Paris he was wearing one of those seventies style powered blue tux and his standard goofy smile. They reach the isles end and went to stand in their places B'Elanna next to Naomi and Tom next to Chakotay.

Lately before the bride came Samantha Wildman in a red dress like B'Elanna's her short blond hair slicked back and Harry Kim sporting a black tux like the most of the male crew. They to soon reached the steps and took their places next to B'Elanna and Tom.

Kathryn's breathe hitched in her throat, partly because seeing the holographic Doctor dressed up in a tux was about to make her bust up in laughter. Then there was the other reason which was the women who held his arm. Seven looked even more gorgeous then ever with her hair down cascading over her shoulders curling slightly. She was wearing a white backless strapless low cut knee length wedding dress that only left a few things to the captains imagination and she was quickly filling in the blanks.

Seven's eyes locked with Kathryn's eyes as the Doctor led her to her place next to the captain. The hologram chuckled and taped the closest thing he'd ever get to a surrogate daughter on the shoulder. "Breathe Seven breathe."

The ex drone bride took a long breath of air before finally stepping up that final step up to be level with her soon to be mate . The Hologram of Admiral Hayes appeared to perform the ceremony.

Not long after that Starfleet Captain Kathryn Janeway and the newly named Annika Janeway lead the wedding precession back down the isle way. Seven had opted to start using her human name more often now that she was married and also despite Kathryn's objections which faded quickly had her last name legally changed.

One the precession was back out into the church lobby Chakotay as part of his best man duties gave the command for the holodeck to change programs over to the reception hall. Unfortunately they had found out after weeks of trying to fit it all in that adding the reception hall as well as the drive over to it wasn't going to work. But nobody really seemed to mind so they simply made a reception hall program as well.

The holodeck changed quickly into a lavishly adorned hall complete with dance floor and tables and music player. The hall was also lined in red and white roses. Red and white table cloths napkins things like that Also every table had bottles of whine and there were waiters standing next to a kitchens doorway.

Seven marveled at it all she and Kathryn has left creating the hall solely up to the crew and they had done a most wonderful job in Sevens eyes. For the first time in awhile she felt truly at home and part of the crew knowing somehow that all of their efforts were not simply because of the Captains involvement but because they cared for her as well.

"Thus I wish you both the best of luck and the happiest of lives both here on Voyager and when we finally make it home." Chakotay smiled taking a drink from his whine glass after he had lifted it in the air at the end of his best man speech.

The party was well under way and from what he could see everyone was having a great time. So far the Captain only had to slap Tom once for perverted remarks about Sevens dress. Which wasn't really a bad thing all things considered, because if she hadn't B'Elanna was likely to have done something far worse and he shuddered to think what Seven herself would have done.

Both the Captain and Commander chuckled as they both quietly discussed their shared mental image of B'Elanna holding the air lock open while Seven tossed Tom out. Janeway was about to get up to catch Seven again for a dance when the ship shook and lurched slightly. The computers warning signal went off and all the crew enjoying the party stopped to look around.

"What in the hell was that!" The Captain almost shouted returning to her feet quickly. The ships lurched has thrown her off them. She reached up to hit her combadge and rolled her eyes when she found it wasn't there, the crew had taken it from her last night insisting she wasn't to do anymore work until her honeymoon ended. Which was fine with her up until now.

Chakotay slapped his own combadge pinned to his tux where the flower would normally be.

"I'll go check it out you stay here." He turned heading toward the holodeck doors. Tom and B'Elanna on his heals incase the ship either needed repair or to be set back on course.

B'Elanna turned smiling at them all. "We'll be right back if we need any one else will send for them."

Seven lifted her ocular implant at her new wife who could only shrug in response.

"I'm sure if it's anything they need us for they wont be silly enough not to come get us." Seven nodded seeming reassured. "If you say so love." Kathryn smiled leaning over to give Seven a small kiss.

The party ended without any more hitches though nobody had seen the Commander, Lt. Or Ensign since they left. The rest of the crew filed out leaving Kathryn and Seven alone.

They changed the settings to privet room. Janeway smiled. "Computer run program J7 honeymoon." A lush mountain environment surrounded them complete with a quaint cozy cabin.

"I love you my Kathryn." Seven took the smaller woman in her arms. They shared a warm passionate kiss pressed close together tasting each other letting their very souls mingle and mix.

"I love you to my Annika." Kathryn smiled not wanting to leave her soul mates arms as they walked toward the cabin. She gave a light chuckle kissing the taller ex borgs neck

"Annika Janeway that has a nice ring to it." Seven smiled brightly hugging Kathryn closer as they came to the door of the cabin. "Yes it does a very nice ring."

On the bridge Commander Chakotay looked curiously at the view screen. It appeared as if somehow they were mysteriously pulled into a slipstream warp. For all intensive purposes it seemed they were still on the same course and the ship was holding up well.

They just couldn't find away to pull out of it and the censors were starting to screw up. But Chakotay was determined not to bother the Captain with it. She deserved to be happy and have some peace with her new wife. Besides that he really didn't want to chance pissing off Seven, she was more human and mellow now he had to admit but she still have a very nasty temper regarding her and the Captains personal time and interruptions to it.

So he was stuck pulling the crews resources and trying to figure away out of this. They made it out of worse before and this didn't seem like much. No problem for the experienced crew to handle without the Captain. At least most of them hoped so.

"Commander Chakotay there appears to be some kind of anomaly forming on the bridge." Tom called out pointing behind Chakotay who spun around in time enough to see a glowing blue hole in thin air.

"What the hell is that." Lt. Torres grabbed her tricorder and phaser. She started at a sprint toward the Commander and the hole. Suddenly the ship seem to slow down it was like time itself was crawling. Slow motion all around. Chakotay could see B'Elanna running at him in a very slow pace out of the corner of his eye but he remained right in front of the rip as if somebody had melted his shoes into the bridge floor at that spot.

"I….don't….know…stop…. Running." Even his words came out slow and far to late at that. Before B'Elanna knew it her entire body had slowed down and no matter how hard she pushed she couldn't speed up. She even tried to pull back and stop but her body wouldn't respond to her. She collided with Chakotay the slow motion just making it hurt so much worse, their bodies soaked in every inch of a deep searing pain that would have normally been no more then a few seconds of stinging.

But every on of those seconds was captured and lived as if it was a lifetime. Chakotay saw B'Elanna's eyes closing her face contorting in pain. She was passing out very slowly. He felt himself on the brink of consciousness. Just as his vision blurred beyond recognition he saw a flash of light red hair and a red and black covered shoulder come flying out of the hole right at him…"Wonderful." Was his last conscious thought.

Kathryn groaned and rolled over. She didn't want to wake up yet she was having a very good dream she intended to make a reality once she was rested enough. But there was this buzzing that wouldn't stop. She lifted her head up and rummaged around the mess covered nightstand thinking it was an alarm clock and preparing to smash it.

Seven was still sleeping pretty soundly. Janeway had to grin at that, they'd completely worn each other out last night. Kathryn finally found the source of the buzzing. It was Seven combadge buried underneath the mess of cloths, carry stems, whine glasses chocolate wrappers and other things on the nightstand.

They had brought it along incase the crew really needed to contact them and that seemed to be what was happen. She sighed tapping the combadge. "Seven?" Came Tom's timid voice.

"No it's her grumpier meaner half…this better be good Ensign." She could hear Tom yelp on the other end. Obviously this was not what he had expected. The timid voice of the young green eyed ensign came back moments later.

"Well it is Captain or actually in better terms bad you should get to sickbay." "Right…I'll be right there." Kathryn sighed as she sat up. Seven opened one of her cool blue eyes raising her ocular implant.

"Awake already?" Seven sat up more pecking Kathryn's lips. Kathryn smiled stroking Sevens cheek.

"Yes…but unfortunately I can't play right now…" Seven lifted her implant again her expressional equivalent of saying, "Oh really."

Kathryn sighed. "There's something I need to go take care of… I'll be right back I promise." "I am coming with you then." Kathryn only nodding as she handed Seven her silver biosuite, she knew by now it was all but useless to argue with the blond borg and she didn't want to have to sleep on the floor on her honeymoon.

About a half an hour later Captain Janeway and Seven of Nine stood in sickbay. Janeway sighed looking in turn at each of the three biobeds. Two of them were occupied by members of her crew. B'Elanna Torres and Commander Chakotay lay unconscious.

"They should be fine when they awake." the Doctor explained "It seems to be a case of simple sensory over-load, the experience was just to much."

Kathryn nodded taking in the Doctors information and inspecting the third biobed. It's occupant appeared to be a Starfleet Officer at least that's what she gathered from the combadge pinned to the woman's chest and the Captains pips attached to her collar. She had shoulder length light red hair that was pulled back in a ponytail and two spunky looking bangs that turned blond in the middle as they fell down to frame her face. She didn't look to old Janeway figured 27 maybe 28 judging from the lack of wrinkles and paleness of her skin.

Her uniform was however what puzzled the good Captain for she had never seen anything like it. The uniform was comprised of a triangular red colored piece of cloth was attached by chains to the woman's shoulders gold fringe and trimming around the front part and edges of the cloth. A black dress coat with a gold strip down the front, gold trimming around the collar and edges, red and gold bands around the cuffs of the jacket. A leather web belt around fit snugly around the woman's waist. Lastly black pants and long shin high highly shined boots. (Basically the uniform Squall from Final Fantasy 8 wears in the one ballroom scene.)

Kathryn took a moment to look at the three of them then turned to the doctor. "How long until they come around." The Doctor smiled in his normal fashion.

"For the Commander and Lt. I would say about maybe five more minutes…the girl I can't say just yet she appears to have more extensive wounds… funny thing though her system is repairing them quite fast."

Janeway raised an eyebrow, The hologram shrugged. "I can't say how for sure I haven't taken a blood sample…I can't without consent." Janeway simply nodded.

"Considering she may have no idea how she got here I think it would be in the best interest of the crews safety to disarm her incase she is startled upon waking." Seven suggested pointing out the two blacktail style handguns hanging from the woman's web belt.

Kathryn smiled and nodded. "Good idea Seven." The Captain slowly approached the unconscious figure. Slowly she began to unhook the straps that held the gun cases to the leather belt and pull them away. When her attention was pulled away to look at Chakotay and B'Elanna who both sat bolt up right holding their heads giving loud yelps of pain.

Janeway was about to turn her attention back to the girl when the cold barrel of a gun pressed to her neck stopped her. She heard Seven and the rest of the crew gasp in shock. The woman was awake cool blue eyes to match her own stared calmly at her.

Kathryn groaned inwardly. "Put the gun down I'm not going to hurt you."

The other Captain tiled her head. "Who are you? How did I get here?" A deep more them calm voice rang out.

Janeway held up a hand a peaceable gesture. "I am Starfleet Captain Kathryn Janeway…and as for how you got here I'm at as much of a loss as you are."

The woman's eyes narrowed and she pressed the gun farther into Janeway's neck her other arm holding her in a upright position on the biobed. "You lie." She snarled.

Kathryn's eye brow quirked up at that she knew she shouldn't have but she couldn't stop herself from spitting sarcastically. "How do you figure that?"

The woman pushed the gun into her skin again. "Because I'm the only Starfleet registered Captain Kathryn Janeway." She replied.

NTH: DON DON DON cliff hangger...DON'T KILL ME. hides well anyway love hate like dislike...remember what i said about flames oh and the reason why i'm using guns instead of phasers..well one i just prefure it that way i'm not a big enough fan of the show to discribe how a phaser works so umm yeah. REVIEW ...NTH AWAY...jumps off screen lands in garbge pile with loud bang ...I'm ok...


	2. Just a matter of Genetics

As usual, i don't own Voyager and i don't make money off this story.

Chapter two:

Just a matter of Genetics.

Kathryn's eye brows shot up now that she took the time to see it, there was some resemblance. But what the hell? The younger looking around slowly still not lowering the weapon. "Wait…What ship am I on?"

"The Intrepid (I think that's right) class starship i _U.S.S_. /I Voyager." Chakotay replied stopping rubbing his head to tilt it not understanding what was going on.

The young Janeway blinked in astonishment lowering the gun as a reaction. The Captain sized the opportunity and wrenched it from her hand. She didn't seem to notice instead she sat there mouthing the word "Voyager." for a moment then shook her head. "Impossible…No it just can't be….Voyager crashed…it was destroyed…over 20 years ago… "

This made Kathryn drop the gun she had wrenched away. She sat there staring in shock. "What?" The younger woman nodded. "Wait…..Wait…Holy spoots…I'm in the past aren't I?"

Janeway just nodded. "It would appear that way." The young woman laid back down slowly almost in shock when Tom piped up.

"So…I mean what do we call you…cause you know there might be some confusion if we called you…Captain or Kathryn…or even Janeway."

Both redheaded women looked at the Ensign. "Katie will do I guess." The younger one shrugged looking at a black wrist band that was hidden under her sleeve. It had a small view screen. The others crowed a little closer to watch. Perhaps Katie thought her wrist com could tell her what in the seven hells was going on.

The young redhead stood on the bridge of a ship that the Voyager crew could only describe as incredibly advanced. The view screen appeared to be just turning off. Katie sighed her shoulders shagged a little as she walked toward the door.

"Commander Troi you have the bridge." A smaller dark haired woman nodded and relayed the same command to the next down the chain following the taller woman out into the hall.

"Captain?" The younger dark haired woman touched her taller supier on the shoulder, causing the older woman to stop and turn around. "Eh?"

"Look I'm sorry…I know that because of the federations inability to except the fact that you may be the late captains off spring and refusal to run a D.N.A. test…makes you consider yourself a woman without a past….but look at it this way…you have a bright future? " Commander Troi finished lamely and quickly running her hands through her hair nervously after having spit that sentence out quickly.

Captain Katie turned around fully, she just had to let out a chuckle at her second officers attempt at condolences. "It's truly hard to believe you're the daughter of Counselor Dianna Troi." She stated shaking her head. Amelia Troi just nodded sheepishly. Unlike her mother the young fourth batezoid was shy, clumsy and had a very hard time speaking her mind. She had other quality's that made her a great commander but all in all she would make a lousy counselor.

"Trust me Captain your not the first one to see that short coming a few light years away." An idea suddenly sparked in Troi's head that was both along the topic of conversation and may make her friend feel a better about the uncertainty's of her lineage.

"Speaking of that, maybe it's a good thing Starfleet is unwilling to except you as the late Janeways off spring… It leaves you without a legacy to live up to…I mean you of all people surely would be quickly irritated by people constantly pointing out your genetic pitfalls."

"They already do." Katie sighed shaking her head as she walked away. The commander simply sighed herself and began her way to follow the captain toward the cargo-bay. 18 of 20, their latest Ex borg take-on and their new science officer was there and the captain and the lady borg were not a mix to be had unsupervised for reasons that one may come into bodily harm.

The Leo, Katie's Nova class Starship had many dissimilated ex-borgs on it not all of them stayed some became crew members though. It was the Leo's mission to take the research found in the wreckage of the Voyager and put it into action rescuing and disasimilating borgs there for it had a specially trained crew of irreplaceable value. Most of which was made up of the for mentioned no longer borgs themselves. Despite the captains objections Starfleet had chosen the blond ex borg as science officer.

It wasn't that Juu, 18 wasn't user friendly? She had a very nice personality if you knew how to handle her but she had this habit of seeing the captions remarkable attributes with more of a science-project like quality. She was constantly trying to run tests or studies and a number of other things. Which annoyed and irritated the other older woman who not unlike the borg only wanted to be considered human in the first place to no end.

Katie walk through the hall, Troi following. The suddenly something accrued to the commander. "Captain?. Have we had this discussion before?" The redhead tilted her head slightly. "I don't think so…it feels eerily familiar but why do you ask?"

The commander nodded. "Your going in there to ask Juu if she has the EMH from the Voyager wreckage operational?." The captain blinked but nodded.

"Yes I was…I have this strange feeling I outta duck to." As soon as the redheaded woman turned around the same blue rip appeared and she stumbled right into it.

After that the tiny screen went blank. Katie sighed. She was no closer then she had been before. But she did remember having sensations of De'savu all week. Her commander and science offer had told they were as well. Then apparently she had suddenly fallen into a rip in mid air?, It just didn't add up.

The doctor who in all his wisdom had been standing silently, watching all these events unfold, noticed something. He steps forward approaching the young Katie and cleared his throat in that authoritative way of his.

"If you don't mind me pointing out." He stating grabbing the young woman's shoulders and pulling her up, he carefully maneuvered her between bodies until she was standing next to Seven. He back up one the women were shoulder to shoulder. Letting Janeway, curious as to where he was going with this step beside him.

"I definitely see some almost family like resemblances, Don't you Captain?" Janeway's eyes widened as they swept each female. It was absolutely true.

The redhead was tall, slender, muscular, had the same ridged facial structure. Except for her for mentioned hair color (well Janeway noted her bangs WERE blond.), the fact that her right eye brow was not a shining metal implant, their stances were fairly different but had the same ridged unease, she was pound for pound every inch a younger more attitude filled spunky and not mention human like Seven.

Tom who had caught onto this, laughed after taking a long inspection of both of them.

"Your right Doc." His wide green eyes looked up at Katie.

"Hehe…hey, hey, you Katie say, "It is irrelevant." He plead nearly falling over with laughter. Seven who through all this had her eyebrow raised at that comment notched it up more. Katie tilted her at the ensign as if she thought he'd escaped a mental ward.

"I'd hit you for that if I didn't have more respect for the mentally damaged." Tom ceased his laughter and look at her. "Wow fireball...definitely the captains temper."

Janeway stepped in between them throwing Tom a tired glare. "It's interesting and the resemblance is there… but lets not push this…I'll show you to some spare quarters Katie and the rest of us can get back to work or other things." She threw Seven and smile which was faintly returned.

Kathryn and Katie were walking toward the unoccupied quarters in of voyager, When a thought struck the older captain. She had heard it on the woman's 'Diggi-band' and seen with her own eyes. There was an almost very real possibility that this young woman could be her daughter I B **_her and Sevens daughter /B /I _**.

However the hell they had managed that, but she had Janeways name, sir name and there was just to much resemblance between Katie and Seven for Seven not to have some kind of direct relativity to her. Janeway had to take a sharp breath, it wasn't that she wasn't happy about this, if it was true that meant that she and Seven had a child. Which almost made the starship captain grin with glee. Except it seems that the kid had no knowledge of them and apparently Voyager had been destroyed.

So she honestly didn't know what to think, as always though she was wary of the situation. She was getting paranoid with age and being repeatedly deceived so far from home. Of course she would offer the woman hospitality and return to her honeymoon. But she would be sure to have the crew watch her closely, she wanted to know more about what was going on.

Janeway sighed audibly, Katie looked over to see what was going on and got a half smile in return.

"Here are your quarters, enjoy them. I'm sure somebody will show you around if you ask."

Katie nodded and headed into the quarters for a nap…she certainly needed one in her opinion.

Kathryn one the other hand caught up to Seven in one of the hallways and grabbed her arm steering them back to the holodeck grinning that wide grin.

"You and I my dear have a date with the holodeck. Not to mention each other.."

Seven smiled softly and shook her head a little. "Considering what's going on don't you think we should perhaps be more accessible?" Janeway grinned up at the taller woman.

"Oh we are…We still have your com-badge and…" The redheaded captain held up her own com-badge with an even wider grin and a sparkle in her eyes that made Seven chuckle softly. "I nicked off Chakotay while he was unconscious."

Seven chuckled again and wrapped her arms around her love pecking her lips softly. "Alright then…You've convinced me." Kathryn laughed and mock rolled her eyes.

"Well that was easy. If I had known marrying you would take the fight out of you I've have done it sooner."

Seven raised her implant again in confused and mock sighed removing her arms from the other woman. "Very well... Captain." She gave a curt nod seeming to switch back into her shielded persona the captain had 'affectionately' dubbed drone mode. But there was a certain purposefully added sway to her hips as she walked away that made Janeway grin and resist the urge the blush.

"Wait up Annika." Janeway caught up to her as they rounded the corner toward the holodeck. Kathryn always called her Annika when she acting more human and usually when they were off duty. It was her way of trying to convince Seven her little drone act hadn't scared her even for the tiniest second.

Kathryn rolled her eyes when she noticed Sevens look. They entered the holodeck and switched the setting to Private. As the holodeck created their program Seven leaned down and picked up the smaller woman holding her close in her arms starting to walk to the cabin. She knew she was one of the only people Janeway wouldn't protest being carried by. Because with Sevens enhanced borg strength it wasn't really a problem to heft the other woman's weight. Although she knew her dear captain would much rather be the one doing the carrying.

Her since of male-like chivalry and bravado brought things like that on when it came to their relationship. But with the weight of Seven not to mention the weight her implants added and the fact that their heights were different, she didn't see how that was going to work. Although she could recall one time in private where the captain had insisted on 'baring' her weight. She ended up with a twisted disc for it to.

Kathryn looked up at Annika noticed she had gone quite…Seeing the soft blush on the other woman's cheeks. It didn't take long for Janeway to put two and two together to figure out what she was thinking. The captain herself blushed remembering that certain 'incident.'

One year ago

Janeway groaned as she sat down on the biobed. It didn't take long for the doctor to swoop over to her, like one overly-large loudly singing locus. Janeway rolled her eyes in a cranky manner as the doctor chirped his usual chipper hello.

"Well good morning Captain…You don't have an appointment, so what brings you by?"

Janeway tried to shrug her shoulders but that turned out to be a bad idea and she ended up just wincing in pain. The doctor looked at her with his classic quizzical look. He grab his medical scanner and ran it over her shoulder.

"Why captain it appears you have a slipped disc?" His manner was more questioning then an actual statement. He looked her over and went to get a hypo-spray of some pain meds, so the captain would be more comfortable when he reset her arm and fixed the disc.

"I always tell you not to work to hard but do you listen to me? No, no the big brave Captain must endure all." He went on yammering something like that when the sickbay doors opened again with their familiar whoosh and another person entered the room. Seven of Nine stood there watching the two of them her own neck slightly bent and blood trickling down her biosuite.

Doctor turned stunned to see the blood on Seven and quick grabbed his tricorder again. He reached her in no time wearing a concerned look, scanning over her.

"And just what has happened to you , Seven?" He asked reading the data the tricorder gave him. Her wound was a bite mark? Not only that but a human bite mark. He looked up at Seven to notice her exchanging a different series of glances with the captain ranging from concern to explanatory to a slight eye roll. If he didn't know any better he'd have to sworn they were somehow communicating telepathically.

Or had Seven just gotten very good at reading facial expressions and returning them, while he wasn't looking? Hating to be left out of things the Doctor shot them both stern looks and places his hands on his hips.

"Alright, you two what's going on here?" The captain looked away from whatever facial expression based conversation she was having with Seven over to the Doctor.

"Its nothing…Look could you just fix my shoulder now?" Janeway asked a touch of impatience in her voice. The doctor looked at the two of them again and shook his head.

"I refuse to treat either of you until I get an explanation as to how these injuries were sustained." He stood firmly in place and nodded his head just a little more to reassure himself then anything. Both of these women had nasty habits of shutting down his program if he got nosier then they liked. But he was confident even with their combine intelligence that they wouldn't be able to figure out how to treat these wounds properly themselves.

Kathryn rolled her eyes and looked at Seven again. "Can he do that?" She asked the borg woman knowing she had the entire Starfleet manual memorized by now even better then the captain herself did.

Seven gave her a thinking look then concluded. "I believe he can yes…" After a short pause she added, "But you are the Captain."

Kathryn sighed again and nodding at Seven she got up and stood next to the hologram whispering softly to him though Sevens hearing could pick it up just as easily. After a few moments of quite whispering the doc stepped back with a stunned look on his face. Making a few mouth movements possibly attempting to speak. But when nothing came out he cleared his throat and eyed the two of them.

"Let me get this straight, you two were doing a position from.." He couldn't even say the next word on the first try. "Karma sutra and you." He pointed to Janeway. "Tried to balance all of Sevens weight when you ended up falling off the bed twisting your shoulder…Then you accidentally bit into Sevens neck because of the pain?" The poor hologram looked as if he were about to faint if it were at all possible.

Kathryn groaned. "Computer deactivate EMH." With that the doctor disappeared, stupor and all. "Seven look up bite wounds and shoulder injuries." Janeway said moving over to the medical cabin. Seven nodded and headed for the work station.

The two women fell onto the soft couch in the cabin laughing still snuggling into one another's arms. At the time the situation had been quite embarrassing for both of them, Janeway was sure if it were at all possible to die from sheer embarrassment she would have at that moment. But now seeing as they had both survived somehow, it was just something to giggle at.

Seven smiled softly, it was one of her rare full smiles only seen in Kathryn's presence. The captain sat up and kissed the blonde's nose then down to her lips pressing hers more firmly against the soft lush ones beneath them. Unsurprised by the faint taste of strawberries and chocolate.

Katie was walking along silently, she had tried to sleep but couldn't. Then again it was nothing new for sleep to be an exercise in futility for her. She kept feeling waves of nausea, dizziness, among other things. Even now that the feeling seemed to have subsided it wads hard to stand, her legs, arms and eyes simply weren't responding to her.

She turned the corner and walked into the next available room. Finding herself in a mess hall of sorts, or at least it looked as if it had been built to be to be, weather it was originally or not.

I 'Odd' /I She thought to herself, 'but considering my current situation its hardly much.' Shrugging her shoulders to herself, she strode in slowly flopping herself in a seat after her stomach gave a lurch protesting going any further.

"Ugh." It as almost a surreal feeling as her head hit the table.

"Are you ok?" Came another voice from slightly above. Katie opened her eyes and pulled her head up quickly.

"Ahhhh." A response to the sharp pain in the back of her neck. Her eyes fell on an orange fuzzy man-like creature with a Mohawk of shaggy blonde orange hair and a mullet draping over his neck.

Neelix waved a furry hand in front of Katie's face. "I asked if you were alright, you look alittle pale." He chuckled.

"Then again I wouldn't know if your suppose to be that way or not." Sure he had heard of the new guest of board, news traveled fast around here, nearly breeched the wrap ten barrier most of the time. So he had also heard all speculation and rumors that were swirling around her as well.

"I'm alittle dizzy, that's all." She said sitting up more.

"Oh, perhaps I can get something for you?" She gave a nod and he went chattering away with suggestions, she couldn't hear nor was she entirely sure she wanted to.

"Just some tea, Chai." She said making it easier for him, he nodded and scurried away, still chattering. She couldn't hear him, the ground rushing up to her quickly, hardly registered at all. Neelix turned around and rushed back over touching Katie's shoulder. He taped his combadge and signaled a medical emergency as the few crewmen already in the mess hall moved to help.

Harry and Be'lanna who happened to be on their lunch breaks at the time hurried over to the woman. Torres pressed her fingers to the woman's neck.

"Her pulse is slowing, here, Harry help me pick her up."

The young man nodded and grabbed Katie's legs when B'Elanna took her shoulders, together with Neelix stumbling along beside them they carried the young woman to sickbay. The doctor was milling about as usual, he turned around to look over the scene as B'Elanna and Harry carted their new arrival in with Neelix dancing about beside them murmuring frantically. L.t. Torres was trying her best to ignore him but her sour face was tell enough that it wasn't working.

"She was in the mess hall and just collapsed, I didn't do anything." He said with mild panic, if any of the rumors had a grain of truth to them. Like most rumor's tended to have, then the captain was libel to be levied with him, if the girl was injured seriously.

The Doctor grabbed his tricorder and scanned Katie over several times blacking out Neelix's rambling as he frowned distinctly. "You might wanna get captain Janeway for this."

"She's…" Neelix started but was instantly cut off by the Doctor.

" I Our /I Captain Janeway," He clarified to the furry being with mild distain.

Neelix nodded and rushed off out the sickbay door, the doctor rolled his eyes and tapped his combadge.

"Doctor to Seven of nine." He called to Seven's combadge thinking that Captain still didn't have hers. There was a long pause on the other end before Sevens breathy reply finally came over the com.

"Proceed Doctor, what is it you require?" Came the blondes cool voice over the com.

The Doctor paused an gave a small sigh…Pure dramatics on his part as he had no actual need to breathe.

"You and the Captain may want to comer to sickbay its going to awhile to explain." He said at a loss for anything more to say.

So Captain Kathryn Janeway, was once again standing in full uniform in sickbay, on her honeymoon! Of all times…But the doctor had assured her it was important and he had damn well better be right! She noted dryly to herself as she turned toward the young woman sprawled almost lifeless on the biobed. Neelix still spilling apologies behind her, she turned toward him with a motion of her hand stopping his small tie raid.

"Please, Neelix I'm sure you had nothing to do with it." She said giving the furry man as much of a sympathetic smile as she could muster. Neelix relaxed visibly as the small sparse frame of the doctor came into view.

"She's absolutely right, Mr. Neelix you may relax, you had nothing to do with our guests current condition." He turned to one of the many medical screens and hit some keys. Janeway and Seven of course who had tagged along for sake of nothing better to do stepped closer as well.

"Actually she appears to have some sort of a virus." He said keying up a few pictures of cell strands. "Quite similar to the Phage," He brought up a picture of the genetic structure of the Phage disease. Janeway to his right visibly paled. A disease similar to the Phage? Well the doctor wasn't lying, they looked very close to one another from what she could see of the scans.

The little voice in the back of her mind blinked to life. 'Told you it was to good o be true.' It mocked softly causing a sting to run through her. The hologram cleared his throat before continuing giving the Captain his own stubble version of the stink eye for ignoring him for the moment she had lapsed into thought.

Beside her she heard B'Elanna gasp as well, she had never been a friend to Phage or any of its carrier's, she had stuck around in the medical bay because her duty shift wasn't due to start for another twenty minutes and she was incredibly carious of the Janeway impost ring, Seven-look-a-like.

"But, from what I can tell, instead of actively and aggressively attacking the cellular structure of the carrier, this Virus aggressively accelerates the metabolism of its carriers." Janeway nodded behind him looking over some of the tricorder scans he brought up.

"So for all intensive proposes, she should be faster, stronger, and considerably more durable then the average human." Seven surmised after examining the data.

"Correct." The doctor nodded toward the blonde. "But I can't tell anymore then that, not without taking blood." He turned toward the captain. Kathryn nodded to him after a moment of thought.

"Do it," She said shortly, normally Starfleet protocol forbade taking blood samples without consent, but it also had a by-law that said a captain or medical officer could over-ride the privacy protocol's surrounded blood samples if the subjects life was in immediate danger. While Captain Janeway didn't exactly know if it was, she had dealt with the Phage in the past and she considered not knowing about this possible new strand of a grave danger to her crew. So it took precedence in her mind.

The doctor nodded and loaded up an empty vile into the hypo-spray setting to draw blood instead of inject medication. He pressed it to the unconscious Katie's vein, the container filled with red liquid in an instant or so. He ejected the cartridge and put it snuggly into the sleeve of one of the medical analyzers.

After a moment the analyzer whirled around like a fast moving tilt-a-whirl

Ride. It took five minutes as the captain, her chief engineer and her new wife stood waiting breathlessly for the results. B'Elanna was lost in thought, like hell was she giving away anymore of her bran tissues for the Phage research, not even the Captain could strap her down for it.

Janeway was equally lost in thought, intrigue by this hole situation and angry that she was once again dragged away from her bliss for business let alone more of the Phage. Seven just stared at the floor her ice blue eyes studying it carefully always as sure sign her analytical mind was mulling over every possibly before they were even brought to light.

The analyzer finally came to a stop, the doctor brought up the results on a screen and bent over pouring over them. "Amazing, simply incredible." He said softly continuing his close study.

"Well what is it!" The half klingon finally barked moving to look over his shoulder. The hologram sighed and punched a button, bringing the results up on a larger screen so al three women could study them for themselves.

"As I said, the virus is indeed hyper accelerating her metabolism. So many of her physical and mental processes are sped up to a near-super human level of functioning." He paused for a moment giving a small smile when B'Elanna gave him her own far less stubble stink eye, obviously enjoying ramping up her extreme temper.

"But.." He continued rolling his eyes abit at the Chief engineer. "Its degrading her blood structure, rapidly decreasing her ability to regenerate blood, or form platelets. With as fast as her body functions, its nearly impossible for her blood system to keep up. Her body can't stop her blood from literally growing old and dieing inside her, or simply going bad."

Janeway nodded herself, Seven and B'Elanna now intently studying the data for themselves.

"Then why she still alive?" B'Elanna finally asked. "From what your saying it would take, at least hundreds of full transfusions, over her entire life-time to keep her sustained." Seven looked at the short woman next her for a moment then back at the data scanning it al over carefully, she had caught something, a very similar electrical signal in the results and wanted to make sure of it before she said anything.

Janeway looked over the Doctor. "Could she be getting all these transfusions? Is that why?" The doctor intern shook his head.

"I highly doubt it Captain, the blood still matches her genetic signature, with as many transfusions as she'd need, it wouldn't by a long shot." Kathryn frowned intently about to argue back when Seven finally turned around, her cool blue eyes shining. She took a breath regarding her wife for a moment then turned to face them all.

"Nano-probes." She said slowly. "Borg nano-probes." Seven clarified though she didn't need to. The hologram nodded taking over the explanations.

"Exactly, they go around stimulating the cells that cause blood regeneration and health, because of them the disease's effects on her blood structure are minimized."

"Then what's the problem with her!" B'Elanna barked throwing her hands up.

I know another clif hanger and another short chatper, sorry about that, its taken me a long time to up-date this because alot has hapened to me lately but i should be up-dating this story again soon. For now enjoy this chapter.


End file.
